


True Form

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is really curious about Castiel's true form. Warning - story contains <b>tentacles</b> for those easily squicked. :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [S6 Casfest Commentmeme](http://community.livejournal.com/castielfest/26718.html) and the following prompt by stellamaris99 ~ _You keep saying tentacles, and now I want to see someone do it! How about Cas giving Dean a peek at his true form and it's many advantages?_

The afterglow of sex had long since settled over Dean like a warm and blissful covering as he lay in Castiel’s arms. He traced the fingers of his left hand over the soft surface of Castiel’s wing, feeling the shapes of the feathers beneath the pads of his fingers, despite the fact that he couldn’t see any more of his lover’s strong flight appendages other than shadowy impressions.

He sighed in contentment and continued stroking Castiel, smirking to himself when Castiel began to purr, a contented noise that rolled in the angel’s throat and rumbled in his chest in loud susurrations. Dean loved it when Castiel purred, a loud and very vocal indication of the angel’s happiness, despite knowing that both of them rarely ever spoke of their happiness or love aloud to the other. He loved the fact that he could induce purrs in Castiel, something which he doubted anyone else could produce within the angel. Castiel rarely let anyone else touch him, especially not in the way that Dean was quite happily doing.

To touch an angel’s wings, Castiel had once said, was a very sensual, intimate act of trust and love. Not every angel allowed his wings to be touched in such a manner, and definitely not with just anyone. Only a trusted and loved person was allowed the privilege. Dean had smiled at that, lips shaking slightly with the words he’d heard, struck silent by the enormity of everything Castiel had said. To Dean, to be given that amount of trust and respect meant a lot to him, to lay oneself bare so completely meant even more to the hunter. Dean was all too used to closing off his own feelings and to not being given much affection by hardly anyone, other than Castiel himself, and on a rare occasion, Sam.

He continued stroking Castiel’s wing, finding the simple motions of fingers against feathers soothing and comforting, just as much to him as it undoubtedly was to Castiel. The angel's purrs were growing ever louder and ever more contented as the time wore on. Castiel shifted and angled his wing closer to Dean, inciting the hunter to grope his fingers closer to the wing base, that most sensitive and ticklish part upon the wing. Dean indulged him, happy that Castiel had accorded him the privilege of touching him in such an intimate area, which was the angelic equivalent to Dean allowing Castiel to cup his balls.

Castiel’s purrs rumbled on, eyes closed against the pleasure and lips parted into a soft and luscious pout. Dean watched him, wondering just what other parts of Castiel he hadn’t yet seen. The wings were the only thing that Castiel had allowed Dean to see even a partial shadow of, bar the odd and accidental shining of his Grace that had slipped past his eyes, his nostrils, his plump lips when Castiel had forgotten himself in the throes of passion.

Dean had been dazzled but struck by the beauty of Castiel’s true form beginning to gleam, despite the fact it had been purely accidental. He craved a proper sighting of his lover’s true form, to feel the brush of his Grace against his body and to see what other hidden wonders adorned his lover’s form. He blinked back into focus and saw that Castiel was now watching him, liquid, wet eyes staring intently at him from mere inches away, curiosity peeking out beneath the obvious purring contentment still rumbling in his throat. Dean attempted a smile, feeling the gesture to be a little insincere after being exposed to the angel’s scrutiny. He felt stripped bare, thoughts and inner workings exposed to the angel within his lover’s earthly vessel, calculating and reading his every wish and last whim that rattled in his head.

“Hey,” Dean said, half in protest and half in greeting.

“Hey. What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked, blinking slowly, fragile eyelids dipping over the depthless blue orbs of his eyes and making him seem all too human for the briefest of instants.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Dean said, fingers continuing to caress the base of his lover's wing.

He was hoping to distract his lover from what he’d been thinking of, by adding extra pressure to Catiel’s wing-base, fingers dipping and swooping over the thick ridge of his flight muscles, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through Castiel’s body, an aroused cry underpinning his contented purrs. Castiel arched back, hard shaft hanging thick between his legs and pressing up against Dean’s thigh, smearing pre-cum over the skin of Dean’s leg. Dean felt his own dick twitch and jerk in response, interest coursing through him and hanging heavily between them in scents of musky arousal.

“Do not distract me, Dean. I wish to know what you were thinking of,” Castiel murmured, undeterred as Dean had hoped.

“Damn it, Cas, you don’t give up, do you?” Dean asked, hand dropping away to lay at his side finally, leaving Castiel’s wing unattended.

Castiel’s purrs abated and a disappointed look replaced the contented glow that had previously surrounded Castiel. Dean felt guilty and almost picked up where he’d left off, but Castiel pre-empted that by pressing his body against his, thick line of his erection insistent and hard against Dean’s own. The hunter gasped as their penises rubbed together, creating friction and pleasurable shudders to course through them, before Castiel repeated his earlier question.

“Tell me what you were thinking about, Dean, or I’ll deny you.,” Castiel warned, as he drew away, to Dean’s loud protest.

Castiel almost smirked, having made his point of the denial of his body and love-making if Dean didn’t spill everything.

“Fine. I just wanted to see you, is all,” Dean muttered, moodily. “Your true form I mean., I’ve only gotten glimpses and I want to see more of the person I love.”

Castiel’s head dipped beneath the weight of Dean’s admission, before he said - “I cannot allow that, Dean. My true form would hurt you with its intensity. You know this. I told you that when we first met. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He cupped Dean’s cheek, tenderly, holding the fragile life he so coveted and wanted to protect with the compass of warm fingers and a gentle smile.

“You do understand that, don’t you? As much as you want to see who you love, I don’t want to hurt who I love,” he said, caressing his fingertips along the line of Dean’s jaw and tracing the hunter’s full lower lip.

“I know, sweetheart, but can’t you just show me a peek? You let me see your wings,” Dean pointed out, as he laid the flat of one hand against the shadowy arch of the angel’s wing hanging above them.

He touched the feathers reverently, before laying a gentle kiss against one dark and gloomy feather, inhaling the musky, chocolatey scent of Castiel. The angel shuddered, enjoying the small intimacy and moaning beneath the tickle of Dean’s lips against his feathers.

“Dean,” he murmured, reverently.

Dean remained silent and continued kissing Castiel’s wing, mouth moving and gently nipping at wherever he could gain purchase. His fingers latched against the base of Castiel’s wing again, clinging to his lover and sending an aroused purr growling in Castiel’s chest.

“You are incorrigible, Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled. “You are stubborn and will not give up.”

“That’s what you love about me, sweetheart,” Dean murmured against his mouthful of feathers, before resuming his teasing kisses and playful nips.

“One of the things I love,” Castiel corrected gently

Dean huffed out a pleased note against Castiel’s wing, yet didn’t move his mouth from the feathers. He poked at the silken, slightly oily surface of his lover’s feathers, before Castiel sighed.

“Fine,” he murmured. “But I am afraid you will think certain parts of me extremely ugly.”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Dean disagreed, with a derisive snort.

Castiel stared at him, pointedly, plush lips forming a gentle pout, liquid gaze wet and doe eyed.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean laughed. “You’ve seen me at my worst, after all. You dragged me from Hell, didn’t you? I wasn’t a pretty sight while I was down there and there’s nothing you can say can stop me from thinking that. I tortured people on a daily basis. I was evil, Cas, and yet still you love me despite that. There’s noting you can show me now that can even come close to what I saw and did in Hell. Trust me, I will think you're beautiful.,”

Castiel’s head dipped again in gratitude but didn’t disagree with Dean’s sentiments. They both knew that Dean had done terrible things during his tenure in Hell, things that Dean himself would always regret and carry with him, no matter how many times Castiel tried to convince Dean that that man had long since gone. Castiel’s patient re-building of Dean’s ruined body after pulling him from the Pit and constant love and nurturing since had restored Dean mostly back to the man he once was, replenishing his hope of becoming the man that Dean had always wanted to be - loving and in a steady relationship, folded in the arms of one who loved him unconditionally.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Castiel said, teasingly.

“I'm damn sure, Cas. Now, show me what you got,” Dean snorted with a gentle laugh and a tender nuzzle against Castiel’s neck.

The angel cupped the back of his lover’s neck tenderly, before he began to ease parts of his true form from his vessel’s body, protrusions shadowy and indistinct like his wings. He was still too mindful of hurting his lover with the strength of his Grace, so kept everything dim and indistinct.

Dean made a surprised sound when the first brush of tentacles tickled against his abdomen, vaguely wet surfaces exploring the hunter’s contours and caressing his skin. He made a pleasured, aroused sound when one of the tentacles wrapped around his dick and yet another began caressing his balls teasingly. Yet another stroked against the muscled hole of his ass, while another spread Dean’s legs wide open.

Dean turned to face his lover questioningly, arousal thick in his body and threatening to drown him as he saw Castiel’s true form peeking from behind Jimmy’s eyes. He saw a beautiful face staring down at him, indistinct and dim, large eyes wise and all knowing, ancient and almost sad. The hunter thought he saw three other faces ranged around the beautiful one, animalistic yet indistinct, with many eyes and just as ancient gazes.

“Cas, you’re beautiful,” Dean moaned, as the tentacle that tongued at his hole slipped inside him. “Jesus, Cas, that’s so good.”

Castiel’s true face bestowed a smile upon Dean and the hunter bathed in its beautiful radiance, feeling the first glow of the angel's halo and Grace shimmering against his skin. Castiel leant in, true form overlaying his chosen vessel, warm human skin tingling with celestial light and otherworldly energy as the angel pressed himself against Dean’s body in a long aching line.

Dean cried out incessantly at the feel of Castiel’s many tentacles flowing over his skin, at the slick way they stroked at his dick and balls, at the way they skimmed and rubbed at his perineum. He wrapped both arms around Castiel, embracing him both physically and metaphorically, bringing Castiel closer still. He cried out again when he felt the tentacle at his ass-hole slide deep inside him, spreading him open and Dean bucked up into Castiel’s form with a pleasured scream.

Castiel stared down at Dean, watching as the hunter came apart in his arms, obviously enjoying the tentacles probing him and he probed deeper still, sliding and rubbing the tip of one tentacle over the hunter’s prostate. Dean bucked and mewled, pleaded with Castiel to fuck him hard, to pleasure him.

Castiel smiled to himself and slid his dick inside Dean’s ass, feeling it slide against his tentacle. Dean screamed at the feel of Castiel sliding his vessel's dick in alongside the angel’s tentacle, filling Dean up with the thickness of two penetrations. He could barely breathe past the pleasure and his whole body trembled with tension.

He held his breath, waiting for Castiel to move and was finally rewarded by the feel of Castiel driving into him, using both penis and tentacle to stimulate Dean’s ass. The hunter bucked and squirmed beneath his lover, an endless wail splitting the air in front of him as tentacles covered his body, stroking him and rubbing his dick until Dean came, coating the angel’s prehensile protuberances with thick pulsing waves of his cum.

Castiel continued pounding into Dean, tentacle taking over when his dick slid out, tip of the tentacle fucking Dean wide open. The hunter shook with the pleasure, eyes closing and lips parting again and again as another tentacle slid into his hole. He came, cock pulsing in waves of pulsing seed, cum pulled from him by the force of being filled to the brim with Castiel and the feel of Castiel’s tentacles stroking at his dick and balls. His back arched up from the bed, hands clutching at the sheets beneath him and screwing the fabric into tight little bundles. Castiel’s name was a harsh, barked gasp as he finally relaxed, body sated and spent and it was only then that he realized his thigh was covered with semen. He’d missed Castiel coming over him, dick dripping with residue semen as the angel stared at him.

Castiel’s true face was now hidden behind the more human visage of Jimmy Novak, blue eyes wide and wet and all too human once again. Dean could still see the faint outline of Castiel’s wings shown in shadowy relief behind the angel’s chosen vessel, fainter now than earlier due in no small part to Castiel exerting himself a little too much with pleasuring Dean. The angel’s tentacles, although still to be felt, were less intrusive, more of a faint brush and tickle of soft malleable strands against Dean’s thigh.

The hunter grinned at Castiel and raised one hand to push his fingers through the soft hair that curled in damp little strands at the back of Castiel’s neck, cradling his lover’s head with both damp and sweaty hands.

“I love you,” Dean said, without once dropping his gaze from the angel’s.

“Tentacles and all,” Castiel replied, yet the tone of his voice made it more of a statement than a real question.

“Tentacles and all,” Dean agreed, before he pulled his lover down into a heated, wet open mouthed kiss.

They remained silent, lost in the soft meeting and partings of lips malleable against lips, pleasured sounds of mutual arousal whimpered between them as they continued kissing. Dean finally pulled away to stare into his lover’s face, eyes blinking at Castiel in smirking satisfaction.

“Do those tentacles of yours ever get tired?” he asked, slyly.

“No, Dean. Luckily they don’t,” Castiel replied, with a faint smile at the hunter beneath him. “They may fade, but they don’t tire.”

“Good,” Dean said, with a wide grin at Castiel. “Could you do that thing with your tentacles again, do you think? I kind of liked that.”

“So I saw and heard,” Castiel replied, as he settled in beside Dean again.

He cradled Dean against him, as the first brush of tentacles brushed thickly against Dean’s abdomen. The hunter murmured in pleasure, legs spreading wide in preparation for accepting the many facets of his lover’s body inside his own once more. He knew that he would enjoy lovemaking so much more in the future with his angelic lover, a fact that didn’t escape Castiel’s considerable attention. The fact pleased Castiel and he lost himself in the sensation of sinking his tentacles deep into Dean’s body long into the night.

~fini~


End file.
